The Schoolboy Crush - A DandyPrince Fanfic
by Missbexiee
Summary: Set back in Baberly Hills High School but with Prince and Dandy as fellow classmates... how will the popular boy in denial discover his true love for the aloof class clown? Small one-shot with Dandy x Prince.


**Woo! My first Space Dandy Fic! :) I became obsessed with this anime and watched ALL of it within the span of a day. Yes. And one of my favorite ships from the show at the moment is Dandy x Prince! I hope you all like this, I had a lot of fun writing a fluffy little romance. It takes place in Baberly Hills but with Dandy and Prince as legit students.**

**Annnnd here's your general warning: Yaoi and T for language... oh and _I do not own Space Dandy or its characters_.**

**That is all... if you don't like it you can get out, _or _you can stay and we can convert you! **

**Without further ado here is the story (it's in Prince's perspective, just so you don't get confused).**

* * *

The wind pushes through the small crack in the classroom window ever so slightly, I feel it on the base of my neck. Somehow the cooling breeze forces me to look up and face whatever is in front of me. Mushi Sensei drawls on over some random point of longitude and latitude written on the holoboard. Geography was always my least favorite class. So many galaxies and planets to learn, _too _many galaxies and planets to learn. Why should I care where Oastara is on a map? That's what a coordinate machine is for, just punch it in and you're there.

My desk is always near the glass planes that lets in light onto our papers. Outside some of the younger children play on a playground, their movements are far more interesting than this lesson. Tixians spin on the swings with all their arms, Bejains dig deep into the dirt piles with their claws. I wish I could be down there... playing the day away in the warm artificial sun that always flies high over the Baberly Hills campus.

Slowly my head dips further into the palm of my hand as fighting off sleep becomes my utmost problem. I take a deep breath and sigh as my eyes notice the clock... thirty more minutes of this hell. My pencil falls back down onto my notes, as I try to scribble doodles onto it once more. Hundreds of pictures decorate my notebook, lots of them are of me in a ship off on some far planet adventure.

I know it sounds ridiculous but one day I'd love to become a famous racer. Going incredible speeds, hyperjumping through obstacles – it would be a life fit for someone like me.

"Mr. Dandy," my head sits up at the sound of _that_ boy's name. I turn in my seat to face the spectacle of giggles and whispers, "Since you like so much to sleep in my class, you must already be prepared for Friday's quiz," he drums his tail on the floor as he penetrates the boy with his eyes, "tell me then, where is Planet Sitronio?"

I watch his reaction to the question. It's better him than me. His eyebrows cock at the question as he tries to stretch his head around the teacher and catch a glimpse of the map. It wasn't really fair, everyone knows the boy can never answer questions. It's a miracle he's even made it to year three! The whole class shifts to the edges of their seats just waiting for some stupid statement to leave his mouth. I turn away.

He's probably not as bad a guy everyone makes him out to be, but he's just such a screw-up everyone looks to him as the class clown, and not in a friendly way.

"Um," he pushes his pencil onto his chin, "the... LTX-68 galaxy?"

It takes only a moment of silence for the class to absorb his absurd answer... then they all break out in laughter. And whenever you see someone else laughing, your body feels the need to join in too. So I do. I laugh at Space Dandy, the boy who is always the bottom of the class.

His reaction is nothing more than a smile. Either he doesn't know we're all laughing _at _him, or he does and just goes with it. Even while laughing I feel some far-off pang of sympathy for him. But it doesn't last, his job is to take the pressure off of everyone... no one can suck more than he does, which makes life easier.

"Dandy..." the teacher bites the name with contempt, "you are the worst student I have ever had. Do you ever want to learn?" Mushi Sensei clasps the side of his long face with a hand and sighs, "boy, what do you even want to do with your life when you leave this place?"

I turn again, to watch his face. Embarrassment is wiped off of it, as if we all didn't just laugh at him moments before. He becomes confident and happy again, I don't know how anyone can live that way. A few of his long fingers slick back through the large buildup of black hair he has on top of his head, "I want to be an alien hunter!"

This time the class erupts immediately. My eyes betray me and catch sight of the racing doodles in front of me. Was my dream any more ridiculous than his? _Of course not_, I tell myself, I may have no money for a ship but at least I'm not as hopeless as that fool, Dandy.

Mushi Sensei shakes his head in defeat, "An alien hunter with no sense of geography... keep dreaming boy."

Space Dandy's smile erases for a moment, and there's just a slight twitch of the brow. You wouldn't see it if you didn't look close. But then the smile returns. I hate that damn smile. If I were him I would be embarrassed, _ashamed_! But he just doesn't care... how is he that nonchalant? I turn my face away from the room in disgust.

My eyes are looking back out the window, staring at something it's not registering. My mind is too full, and racing too far to actually take in what I see. If I didn't care what people thought, I could do whatever I wanted; I could be a racer. My pencil screams from within my clenched fist. _But dammit, I do care_!

The bell rings, dismissing us to our next class. I have no interest in hurrying and take a few moments to gather my things. Time escaped me in my mental monologue. I get to watch the back of a mullet leave the classroom, the star on the back of the slouched jacket is unmistakable. Space Dandy is an idiot. So why do I always care so much what he does?

I throw my rucksack over my shoulder and continue out of the room, glad to leave the boring lesson in my wake. People smile at me as I pass through the halls, they don't giggle and gossip like they do for others. A purple alien I can't recall the name of slaps me on the back and smiles. At least three girls come up to me and ask me to dinner later this evening.

I don't register any of it, my head is just going through the motions at this point. My heel turns down the hall and into the gymnasium. A few boys in my class stand by the lockers and switch into their sport clothes. I open mine as I place the bag on the ground.

It's white, and nicely made – a gift from mom and dad. I thought it was kind of girly when I first opened it, but it's become somewhat of a piece of me and my daily wardrobe. All of us place our bags on the floor and I can't help but notice the beat up one with the hastily made star stitched into it. I throw my head back into my locker in annoyance. Everywhere I go, I can't help but think of _him_. Why does my heart always start beating when he looks my way?

My hand reaches for my sport shoes as I remove my clothes and place them back in the locker. I don't like sport lessons any more than I do geography. To be honest I don't like school much at all. It's boring, redundant, but I come anyways. Sure, I like seeing people and having fun with friends but there's something else. There's some other reason that I love coming here everyday – and I can't put my finger on it.

The shoes slip on with ease and I exit into the large courtyard with the other boys. It's nice out here, the wind greets me as it did in my last class but with more strength. Trees sway slightly in the bubble campus and the track sits ominously before us all.

_Shit_. I forgot today was the timed running exam.

As Mokobow Sensei reveals the rules of our test I can't help but bite my lip. I have always been naturally quick, but tests are never my favorite. I don't like to lose, and in these situations, when we're put up against each other, I have the slimmest chance of failure.

Ever since I was young I was taught not to fail. To lose was to be worse than dirt. To lose was to be like Space Dandy. I grimace in his direction for even having his name enter into my head. Deep breath. My final grade depends on this score. I know I can win and be faster than anyone in the class, but the pressure mounts on any teenage boy.

"First up, Yoshaiow and Dakanate!"

The two boys step forward, an unfortunate pairing. Yoshaiow is only a three foot tall Rigatonion, creatures known for their intellect rather than brawn. He frowns as Dakanate, the large rock bred alien that he is, hobbles forward. On any given day he's one of the slowest since he's so heavy but in a race he can easily roll into himself and ride through the course. Yoshaiow is screwed.

I don't mind watching him lose, though. With the more of my classmates that go, the easier a time I have to beat them. Let them lose their energy, it makes it all the more simple for me – a mantra of mine.

"Woah, look at Yoshaiow! What a loser!" Aquila stands next to me laughing. We've known each other for a while. He's smart, athletic, charismatic but not better than me so the relationship works. I don't know what I'd do if he ever beat me.

I smile at his statements, "Well, it's pretty obvious who will win don't you think? Poor Yoshaiow always ruins his perfect marks through the sport lessons... if only he were good at everything."

Aquila nods with a laugh, his large, sharp teeth shining in the sun as he speaks, "I mean come on though... he'll never be as good as you, Prince. That's a tough comparison."

I flip my hair back at the compliment, the more times people say it the more I start to believe I _can't _be beat. I notice a split strand in my hair, I quickly pull it out so that my hair stays flawless. Yes, it was a curse to have hair so luxurious as mine. The girls love the color too, a correct decision on my part. Aqua really brings out my eyes.

"Hey, Prince," I turn to Aquila once more watching the yellow eyes for his response, "Did you and Ulli ever work out? I haven't heard you talk about her recently."

"Oh," my face slips for a second until I fix it, "she just wasn't right for me... we've stopped seeing each other."

He grunts, "Hm, too bad. She was really hot!"

A loud laugh joins us, "Ulli has one of the best asses in this whole school!"

We both turn to see who has decided to join us, and as luck would have it, it is Dandy. His short pockets jut out with his hands tucked inside of them. He gives me a slight nod that causes me to blush with anger. Who was he to just walk up and talk to us? Doesn't he know where he stands on the pecking order?

I watch his pompadour bounce back into shape as he slicks his hands through it. He laughs, we don't. Aquila turns to me with a smirk, "Wow, I didn't know he knew how to speak!"

A few others notice and join in laughing. Dandy only cocks a brow at all of us. He doesn't sense the crowd. He _never _senses anything. The screw-up only smiles and joins the laughs, "I mean amiright? That booty is fine in Dandy's book, baby!"

I want to turn in embarrassment for him, but he just doesn't get it. Benji turns to the clown and in between spiteful chuckles he adds, "You should really just drop out of school at this point. You're _so _stupid!"

Aquila and I turn back around and watch as another two of our classmates go off for the race. Yoshaiow pants while trying to hear what his time was from Mokobow Sensei. I listen as Aquila continues to laugh his deep cackle, "I mean, is that guy even for real? No one is _that_ dumb are they? What is his name again?"

"Space Dandy," I say this quicker than I'd like but the words blurt right from me.

My alien friend laughs as he clasps me on the back, "Dandy huh? Even his name is stupid."

I don't think it's that stupid.

"Prince!" My name causes me to straighten my posture, I turn to the teacher and offer a smile. Moment of truth, my turn to race. Mokobow Sensei acknowledges me before rolling her eyes to the next name, "Dandy..."

The boy looks up from his dirty shoes. He is tall, and that could play to his advantage, but there's no way I'm losing this race. I press the sole of my shoe deep into the track as I find my position. My eyes betray me yet again and look up to Dandy. The sun obstructs him but outlines his body while he is stretching.

I laugh cockily, "You're going to lose big time, just like you lose at everything!"

He looks at me strangely as if trying to place my statement, "Well, hey, I'm Space Dandy! I can do anything I want to, even _beat you_."

A few gasps sound off behind us, I turn back to Dandy even angrier than before, "You could never beat me! You're just some Earthling lost in space... you should go back to your home planet, Boobies or whatever it's called."

He smiles with a _humph_, clearly enjoying our conversation, "Well it seems you have been dozing off in geography... "Boobies" is not Earth," his smile widens with confidence, "it's a wonderful restaurant chain with wonderful waitresses."

Owen's laugh breaks through the rest of the boys, "Dumbass! That was his joke!"

Dandy turns behind with a scowl, "Yea? You'll all see, I'll beat Prince in this dumb race. I'd like to see him even _try _to keep up with me."

His challenge is unfounded... this kid, who has a worse sport mark than Yoshaiow thinks he even has a chance? Ridiculous, and yet, sweat is already dripping down the back of my shirt out of nervousness.

"Are you brats done complaining?" Our sensei walks over as Dandy actually takes his place on the mark, usually he walks through these things like a zombie. She holds one of her tentacles over the stopwatch, "Go!"

I push my body off of the ground and into the wind, my legs trample the dirt beneath me like I am merely walking on water. My record is going to be great this round, I've never started off this quick. My knees lower slightly as I prepare the first obstacle.

"See ya!" Dandy's smirk shines above me as he jumps over his obstacle before me. My entire heart stops and I realize I'm losing speed. His toned body is ahead of mine. Everything I've worked for is being taken away from me in one little race.

If Dandy beats me, my life is over!

My body quickens and my legs tighten. I will not lose. I can not lose! The next few obstacles pose no interference for me and I quickly catch up to the tall boy. Our bodies are inches away from each other as we reach the final loop around. A larger crowd has gathered to watch the results.

The girl's sport class cheer my name and giggle as the two of us approach. No one cheers for Dandy, but I can't help to feel it wouldn't matter anyways. My feet click faster. So do his. I jump higher over the obstacle. So does he.

He mimics everything, even though no one wants him to win... he's still trying. Why doesn't he just give up?

The final curve of the field greets us as we turn onto it. Dandy is going to beat me. He's only a specometer ahead of me but he's going to win. I'm going to lose... to _Space Dandy_.

My heart nearly falls out of its socket as he passes the finish line and I follow a split moment behind. Everyone is silent. Dandy falls into the grass and breathes out loudly catching his air. I shake my head. All these eyes fall on me, they expect me to have a witty comeback, to have some excuse for losing to that _circus clown_, but I have none.

His face heaves in and out as he tries to calm his body. He looks so peaceful down there, with his eyes closed... he looks... cute.

A taste of blood enters my mouth as I find myself biting my lip yet again. What was I thinking? What did I just say? I shake my head as I quickly walk over to Aquila shaking his head in disbelief. I merely stand there, not saying a word.

"He must have cheated... you're the fastest runner in the whole school," the words of confusion do nothing now to stroke my ego. A few girls straggle over and play with my hair, throwing themselves on me, but I can't stop - I can't stop looking at Space Dandy. His eyes, though brown, seem so human and relaxed. His body, though lanky, is still toned and muscular. But nothing is more attractive than that confidence – the smirk that can endure a million taunts and rejections.

_Shit_,_ shit_,_ shit_, I need to get him out of my head!

"Oh, Prince," A feminine voice tickles the inside of my ear, "Don't let it get to you... he's a nobody, you're much more handsome than he is."

Another giggles, "Yea, come on Prince, why don't we go to karaoke tonight?"

Eventually they leave, the whole class leaves and I continue to stand there in silence. Staring off into the distant planets surrounding the encased school. My parents brought me here to be the best. And now I am worse than the biggest loser in school. Why can I not stop looking at him?

"Gah! What is happening to me!" I curse the words and unbeknownst to me they are audible. Mokobow Sensei walks over to me, everyone else has left for the showers or to go back home.

"Prince, is everything alright? You still have your full marks. Your score was the highest, after Dandy's...?"

The words ring in my head... _after Dandy_. I came in _after_ him. My fists tighten, "Mokobow Sensei... what was Dandy's time?"

She nods her head and hands me the score. Fifty-five point three merconds, the intergalactic time chart never lied - Dandy was fast. I let out a deep breath and kick off, leaving a ticking stopwatch in my wake. My legs fly over the hurdles and I push my landing even further only to quicken in the pace afterwords.

My breathing is unstable as I reach the watch again... fifty-seven point three. On any other day this would be celebratory. But not today! I start the watch again. I try different lanes, I try different speeds around the hurdles, but each attempt is a failure in beating Dandy's score.

I get ready for my seventh attempt, they're all coming out worse than the previous ones at this point. My feet pick up and I find the energy sucked out of me. The artificial sun moves softer throughout the sky, letting us all know it's getting close to the evening. Usually I enjoy having sport as the last lesson in the day, it is always easy to just walk home after the workout.

Now it seems like it will kill me.

One more hurdle. I'd like to think I've tricked my mind into thinking I might finally beat the time, but I know I'm going slower. I pick my legs up for the hurdle but catch them and the obstacle trips me. My face meets the pavement and my body stings on the impact.

I am a grown man and yet this whole day bothers me beyond belief. Tears start to well in my eyes, as if I've regressed to some child-like state. My nose stings as emotion gets the best of me. I push my body off the ground and try to wipe my scrapped face – my chin is really bleeding.

"Are you okay?"

That voice, my heart nearly stops. I quench my silly tears and try to turn in an appropriate manner, "D-dan-dy...?" My eyes blink as the words register the face. What was he doing here so late?

"You look hurt," he turns his head to get a good look at me and I turn away. _ I hate him_.

"Go away!" I can't contain my composure and turn back to him in a huff, "Did you really just come here to mock me?"

He shakes his head and it's at this moment I notice the purple welt underneath his eye, pooling with blood. In his hands he offers me some sort of cleaning rag, "Here why don't you go inside and clean up?"

I stare in silence for a moment, his black eye catches me off guard, "Why... why are you here?"

Dandy gives his classic chuckle as he leans in closer to me, "I always need to stay after school to clean. How else would I afford this place, baby?"

That damn blush creeps onto my face again... then I shake it off. _He calls everyone_ "_baby_". I force myself to bring my eyes up to him, but can't find any words.

"I should ask why you are here so late," he turns his head again giving me that same quizzical look of his, like he's trying to figure me out. I don't like being something for him to study, even if he never studies anything to begin with.

"I was..." I stare down to the ground, I've never shared so many words with him on such a civil basis, "I was just running the track."

"Oh," he blinks a moment and then grins widely again, "Well you shouldn't work too hard, you'll tire yourself!"

Was Dandy giving _me_ advice? What kind of world did we live in? I bite my torn lips, trying to think of a subject we can change too. One that doesn't reek of my failure, "Why are you so hurt? I don't remember you having a black eye."

He laughs loudly with a smile, like the subject of his swollen eye is actually just a series of unfortunate events that lead to his appearance and nothing more, "Your friends were just telling me they didn't like that I beat you."

My eyebrows crease, "What? So they beat you up?" I don't know why my voice sounds so surprised, or outraged. I shouldn't care... right?

"Well... don't act so upset, I thought you would have agreed?"

I shake my head, "No... I hate you Space Dandy, but..." my lip screams out in pain, "I'm sorry for what they did."

He waves his hand at the subject like it's something general and mundane, "Ah, it's no big deal. You've got to go with the flow, and hey, it's not like it was the first time or the last time."

I shake my head, this man confused me so much, "How? How can you be so relaxed about _everything_? People hate you! They make fun of you! And everyday you still walk in like nothing happened! How do you do that?"

That large pompadour only stares at me a moment and shrugs, "It doesn't bother me I guess... one day I will be out of here and flying around space, hunting aliens. Why should I care what people think of me then?" His face joins with his smile again as he passes me the rag, "Here you should clean up."

Somewhat grudgingly I take the rag. Okay, maybe I don't _hate _him, but he's still the biggest mystery I've ever come across. Space Dandy... what a dandy guy for someone in space. My eyes look up to his face as he looks off into the distance, I'm not sure why he isn't popular. He's not ugly by any means, sure, he's an Earthling, but you can look past that.

My eyes travel around the rest of his body and it's clear that he's been cleaning. His entire outfit is covered in dust, and dirt lines his fingernails. His smirk must be contagious too because I find one on my own face, "It looks like you could use some cleaning up as well."

"I was going to take a shower..." His eyes gaze off into the stars again and I follow them. If I were a different person I might be strong enough to tell him I too have dreams among the galaxies. But I'm not.

"Yea, I'll come too," I feel my sweat soaked shirt, "I probably need it."

Dandy nods in agreement, "You smell like salmon flake."

Then it happens, I laugh. I actually laugh _with _Space Dandy. Not at him. He wasn't this terribly stupid being incapable of doing things. Being in his company is actually becoming quite enjoyable.

Steam fills the empty locker room as the showers turn on. People rarely use these devices, some of the richer kids have Shower-in-a-Can to use each day and others just wait till they're home. I fold my clothes neatly on the bench in the center.

Then something strikes me as I grab the black and white jacket and fold it as well, right next to my shirt and shorts duo. I place his hastily thrown shoes neatly under the bench and then pick up the comb that had fallen to the ground and place it atop the fabric pile. Maybe Dandy isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be... he's so _human_. And humans may be hated for their lack of development, but they're pretty damn endearing.

I pick myself up and enter the misty water. The warmness enters every pore on my body and flushes out the strain of the day. My eyes close as I soap my hair in the luxurious shampoo I always use.

"What kind of shampoo is this?" I watch as the grubby man picks up the bottle to observe.

I snatch it back, "Don't take it! Do you know how expensive this is? It takes a lot of money to keep this hair so blue and silky!" I turn away, but his body is still close to mine. I can feel the steam bouncing off as it washes away his dirt.

"Hey! Do you know how much I spend in gel to keep _this_," he points to his head for emphasis, "in perfect shape?"

My mouth can't help but give way to a smile. Dammit! Why did he make me so warm inside? I turn back to him, almost taken aback by how close his body stands to mine. I take a deep breath as I try to get my focus off of his skinny, but sculpted body.

"So," he begins making small talk under the shower head, "why did it not work out with Ulli?"

"Oh," the whole situation is something I don't want to talk about, much less with someone like Dandy, "She just... it didn't work out?"

"Did you have sex?" I turn with wide eyes to witness his perverted smile.

I scoff, and would have punched him if we both weren't in the nude, "No. We didn't. You don't just ask that question to people, you know?"

"Tsk. Well, I just don't understand how any man could reject such a fine specimen of female... one that is business in the front," he makes large circular motions around his chest, "and party in the back," this too gets its own hand motion. I try to look unimpressed but am taken by the man's "other" side... _everything_ on him was sculpted. What did he do in his free time?

I would never tell him why it didn't work... I would never tell anyone. I barely even tell myself! Ulli and I were on our second night out, she invited me to her dormitory and I obliged thinking we might have tea or whatnot. But I quickly discovered that wasn't the case, she started stripping off her clothes and lying them on the couch. I saw the breasts Mr. Dandy is so fascinated by.

And I chickened out.

"She just wasn't for me," why does he always talk about other girls like this? I grab the bar of soap next to me and try to scrub down my body, "What's with you and the _booty_ all the tim-" the soap that I've been angrily attacking my body with flies from my hands and onto the wet tiles of the bath house.

I look up to him, and he looks up to me... but with a much more sinister grin than one I've recognized before. He cocks an eyebrow, "You gonna get it?"

"Of course," I bend down, what was the big deal anyways, it was just soap? I bring myself back up and find another Dandy I've never seen before.

He folds his arm with an impressed smile, "Not bad..."

"What's not bad?" I ask this rather confused by the man's lingo. His conversations change at the drop of a hat.

"Your _ass_," he says this like it's the most normal thing in the whole universe, "it's nice."

This time I can't swallow the blush, it blossoms from all my pores and heats my body to new extremes... I can't even stammer a response, I am in shock. Me, the man who gets flirted with by hundreds of girls daily is instantly wooed off his feet by none other than Space Dandy.

I can't keep it in myself any longer, I'll blurt it out - this confession that even I don't truly understand. It comes up like a bubble from inside myself and then explodes on the poor guy it is directed to, "Dandy! I _really_ like you!"

My eyes grow wide. I shut off the water leaving us both vulnerable to any passing, cool winds. And even with my body still soapy I walk off. I don't have time for a towel and just grab my clothes, hastily attempting to pull them on while mentally beating myself up for being so unbearably stupid today.

I stop.

A hand sits itself on my shoulder, like it thinks it belongs there. I turn slowly, knowing full well who it is but still wanting to see for sure. The man stands there, dripping in water and in his prime. My eyes scan from top to bottom and I know full well he's watching me do this.

"You like _me_?" Damn that quizzical look of his, it's hypnotizing... and it's too damn cute.

I breathe in steadily and shut my eyes, "Yes... I do, and I don't know why."

My eyes open again to view that smile, I really do like seeing it. He places his foot up on the bench where I had folded our clothes, whether intentional or not his entire "entirety" is visible from this position. He turns to me, sincerely, "I know why _I_ like you."

Was he taking me for 360's today? I blink in confusion, "Wait _you_ like me? But you're all about the," I struggle to say the juvenile word, "booty?"

"Yea," he nods, "I am. I'm just a guy who appreciates a good backside, any type, and with those pants you always wear, Prince," he nods in approval, "I can see what you're packing."

My face turns from shock to speechless, not that they're too different from each other. I try to think of something witty or a retort to the flirtatious suggestion but find none, "Is that why you really like me?"

Dandy finally observes my entire body without secrecy now, "Of course not. I wish I was more like you, serious, smart. Everyone loves you, I would kill to have whatever it is that makes you so popular. But," his voice strays from him, very uncharacteristically of him, "you've never really made fun of me like the others. You've laughed, but you never joked, you just taunted me – like I was on your level almost."

All my expressions cease. Dandy is so much more than I previously thought he was, he has feelings. I watch his dejected eyes search for something else off in the distance but I pull him back to me, "I've always wanted to be more like you. Not care at all about anything... be a... a racer," I cringe as I await his response.

He smiles widely, "You'd make an awesome racer, baby."

The compliment resonates with me and I can't help but adorning my own Dandy-like smile, "And you'll be a great alien hunter someday, I can really see it!"

Both us look at each other, happily, finally finding someone we can tell our secrets to. I don't know who leans in first but neither of us stop the other. Our lips lock and his hands meet my body, pulling me closer.

His mouth is hot and sticky, as if talking has dried him out and his body needed to compensate. My hands attempt their own exploration mission, finally getting to feel every crease and outline of his body. All of it is much firmer than expected. His kiss turns more passionate as his tongue reaches for mine.

He was the leader and I was only following on this forbidden fantasy of mine. I reach for his hair, how long had I yearned to touch it, and how softly it falls at my touch. So silky, and dare I say sweet. Yes, his head has been bathed in a lavender scented gel. My body starts to increase in pace and motion.

"Oh, Dandy," my breakaway lasts for only a moment as he throws more and more of his weight onto mine. His hands start tugging at my hair. A few days ago I shied from a situation like this, now it's the only thing I can imagine myself doing... but only with Dandy of course.

It seems like we melt into each other for hours, we each take turns pushing into the other and taking over the caress. I've never explored anyone like this before, and I have to wonder whether Dandy has either. It feels like we both continue to make novice mistakes. The time has escaped from me but I can tell from the dryness of our body that it's been a while.

I pull away first, "We should stop, Dandy," he gives me a puppy like face in return, "If we continue like this they'll lock the school up with us in it."

He grins widely, "And what would be the problem in that? We could have a little slumber party."

His playful attitude forces my own grin to burn, but I would never do something so rash so quickly, "Maybe next time," I smirk. It's my turn to be flirty.

Those brown eyes look down at me, "Will there be a next time?"

I turn and quickly slide up my pants and pull my shirt back on. Hopefully it's not too obvious what's going on past my zipper - Dandy has a much bigger problem to handle. I slyly lean in for one last peck, "I think there will be."

Then I leave, as quickly as my hysterical body will take me.

I travel through the school like a pro, passing no student or teacher along the way. It's only when I exit through those main doors I take a moment to slide down on the concrete wall and pull my legs in. No one could wipe away my smile, not one person, I scream to myself with happiness as I stand up again to continue home.

My parents know the principal and my father works as a staff adviser for him, so they've always lived very close to the main campus. This also means I have a place to go to besides the small student dorms.

"You're late," my father starts his long beratement of me but nothing, not even my mother's cooking can wipe the sweet taste of Dandy off my lips. I gaze off into the night sky, just waiting hungrily for the next time I meet _my_ prince. Eventually my father shuts up and my mother leaves me in the dark kitchen.

My bed is warm tonight and so many things dance inside me. How could I ever say I hated that man? _Space Dandy_, I muse as I drift off into sleep.

* * *

The class is rambunctious. People talk to me, people flirt with me, but they find me somewhat dazed. They will all soon enough find out, how can I possibly keep something that jumps out inside of me a secret? Our homeroom sensei walks into the room, quieting everyone.

A clock that sits above the holoboard clicks slightly. It is three minutes past the bell... a frown appears between my lips. Was he not coming today? Was he sick? Was he... embarrassed by what we did? I throw my head into my hands as I wrap myself up.

Today would be a terrible day like the rest.

"Mr. Dandy?"

My head looks up instantly thinking the man was late and getting called out by the teacher... but it is only attendance. The classroom looks around for the usually punctual student. He's always here and sleeping in his desk by this point.

"He's not here Sensei," a quiet girl in the front responds to the teacher who moves his pen on the paper.

All of our heads to turn to listen to the noise outside the room. A pounding, a slamming. Something is happening.

"My word..." the teacher shakes his head as he reaches for the door, "What the devil is going on out there?"

Everyone rises out of their seats and rushes into the congested hallways. Blood drips on the ground and from all four boys involved and I already know who is involved, without even looking for the hair. I watch Aquila, Benji and Owen look deviously to one another as they each throw in one last hit. My body aches to say something, to do something and protect Dandy. But I'm too weak, I will never say anything, how can I?

I silently cheer for Dandy as he blocks one, two hits. The last one, however gets him straight in the jaw. He never gives up though, I know that of him. His fist prepares for aiming but is stopped by a faculty member. The principal of the school stands behind him with several men suited up next to his demanding figure.

"Ah, Mr. Dandy," he looks at the boy with some type of familiarity, he turns to some of the men standing around him, "He's a regular in my office..."

Someone shakes their head and grunts... I know that grunt all too well, "Why not just expel him from the school? You have that power, Sir."

The principal nods, "I do indeed have that power, but the school would get called specist if I expelled the one Earthling we have from our grounds..."

My father snorts, "Earthlings don't even know the meaning of the word, they're far too stupid, get rid of that boy. I'm positive he's a nuisance to everyone here."

No one says anything they all nod. All those people who he's offered friendly words too. All those teachers who he's cleaned the rooms of. Even me, who has fallen head over heels for the boy... I am too betraying him.

"Well you're right," he turns to Dandy with contempt spilling out of every orifice, "Come on Mr. Dandy we have paperwork to fill out."

"Stop!" The words flee my mouth before I can even think them out. I will learn from Dandy, I will _not_ stay passive. Everyone looks at me, all these heads who usually smile, laugh and greet me as a friend now frown at me in confusion.

"Prince?" My father looks like me like I'm the scum of the universe... but I don't care.

"He doesn't deserve any of this," I move closer and Dandy looks at me, almost smiling, "Everyone bullies him because he's not as smart, not as funny, not as athletic as all of us. But we don't know any of those things to be true," I swallow my pride as my father stands before me, "Dandy beat me in a race the other day and... and we had a long talk."

"Boy, it doesn't matter," the principal pushes through, "he is a disruption to our school."

"Fine, then expel me too," I don't even know what I'm saying any more.

"Why?" My father's eyes follow me in shock that equals the principal's, "You're one of the best students, and our fastest athlete."

"Well any school without Dandy is a school I'd rather not be in!"

My father rolls his eyes, "Why is this _buffoon_ so important to you?"

I look over to Dandy, finally smiling at me in his typical fashion. Everything about him is something important to me, his humor (his bad jokes), his dumb fashion, his quizzical expressions... and his damn smile. I walk over to him and help him lean on me, wiping the small drop of blood that hangs from the tip of his nose.

"He's important... because," I look up at those brown eyes, sparkling with adventure, "because I love him," I don't wait for the gasps or the accusations... I fly in to that mouth. And those lips press back up against mine. My smile presses through my lips as they pierce his, "I love you Space Dandy."

He laughs his little laugh, "I love you my Prince."

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed this crazy little one shot. **

**If you liked it please review! I love getting feedback on my work and greatly appreciate it since it makes me better in the end. :)**

**Feel free to link the story through Tumblr as well... I want to see more DandyxPrince art as well, so if you have creative ability get on it! We must grow this ship! :)**

**This ship was also inspired by AnimeQueen42's Space Daddies fic which is totally adorable! **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
